PD: Te amo
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento muy complejo. La pasión, el dolor, la felicidad y la tristeza son parte de aquel complejo sentimiento. Y hay veces que nos damos cuenta de que no lo demostramos con la frecuencia necesaria.


**Summary: El amor es un sentimiento muy complejo. La pasión, el dolor, la felicidad y la tristeza son parte de aquel complejo sentimiento. Y hay veces que nos damos cuenta de que no lo demostramos con la frecuencia necesaria.**

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington. El pequeño pueblo perteneciente a la península Olympic, casi siempre estaba cubierto por un cielo encapotado, siendo uno de los lugares más lluviosos del estado de Washington. Pero sin ninguna duda, todo el mundo que conocía el lugar, ya sea como pueblerino o turista, coincidían en que la mejor palabra que lo describía era: verde. Aquel color cubría casi la totalidad de las cosas que había a la vista: los arboles, las rocas, el suelo; incluso el aire tenía un extraño matiz verdoso. Aunque, otra cosa que era imposible no notar, era que todo el paisaje era bellísimo; los grandes bosques, el aire puro y el sentimiento de paz y libertad eran algo que se apreciaba mucho en aquel pequeño pueblo.<p>

Era un lugar conocido por su paz y tranquilidad, pero justo en ese momento, unos gritos estaban rompiendo la quietud.

Una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo. Los protagonistas eran dos adolecentes, un chico y una chica, que no aparentaban más de dieciocho años. La muchacha era de estatura media, con curvas en los lugares correctos, un largo cabello lacio de color caoba con reflejos rojizos, piel blanca de aspecto delicado, grandes ojos de color chocolate enmarcado por largas pestañas y finas cejas, nariz pequeña y respingona, y unos labios llenos color rosa. El joven era bastante alto, de aspecto desgarbado pero con músculos definidos, tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo que estaba totalmente desordenado como si acabara de levantarse, piel pálida como el marfil, una mandíbula cuadrada, sus labios eran finos, tenía la nariz recta, y unos ojos de un verde brillante enmarcados por espesas pestañas.

Tenían algo en común: ambos estaban echando chispas por los ojos, y parecía que iban a explotar dentro de cualquier segundo.

– ¡Estoy completamente harta! –exclamó ella.

–Bella –suspiro el joven –, por favor, calm-

–No me digas que me calme, Edward –le interrumpió –. Por lo que más quieras, no me digas que me calme.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? –le espeto él.

–No es algo que tienes que decir, no tienes que decir nada. Con lo que hiciste ya fue suficiente –repuso con una mueca.

–Ya te dije que lo lamentaba, Bella –le dijo Edward exasperado –No volverá a pasar.

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

– ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¿No volverá a pasar? ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

–Lo digo enserio, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme? –le grito, a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

Ella soltó una risa seca que no le llegaba a los ojos.

– ¿Realmente tienes las agallas de preguntar aquello? ¿Quieres saber porque no te creo? Bien, te lo diré.

Un silencio se instalo durante un segundo entre ellos, hasta que ella lo rompió, sacando todo lo que se había guardado dentro durante tanto tiempo.

–Hace un año y medio que estamos juntos, y en ese periodo de tiempo te encontré besándote con seis chicas diferentes. La primera vez que paso no le di mucha importancia ya que te disculpaste y yo te creí; la segunda y la tercera vez creí que no era gran cosa, después de todo sabía tu pasado y sabía que todo era nuevo para ti; pero las siguientes veces sabia que ya no cambiarias. Pero a pesar de todo, no dije nada, como una estúpida seguí a tu lado esperando ciegamente a que cambiaras. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo ridículo fue aquello.

Las palabras calaron hondo en ambos, como si fueran cuchillos, rompiendo todo a su paso.

–Por favor, Bella. Sabes que te amo –el prácticamente le estaba suplicando.

–No, Edward. No lo sé. Ya no se que mas creer –le dijo Bella, que no había notado que las lagrimas habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas.

Cuando vio que él la iba a interrumpir, ella se adelanto.

–Déjame terminar. Durante mucho tiempo yo creí que me amabas y me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo. Pero ahora…no se qué pensar. Veo en tus ojos que me amas, pero después tus acciones me demuestran lo opuesto. Es que… ¡Dios! ¡Hoy te encontré con Tanya! ¡Ella es mi peor enemiga y tú lo sabías! Sabias que ella me hizo la vida imposible desde la primaria y no te importo ¡No te importo en absoluto! –le grito ella.

– ¡Ya sé que se odian, Bella! –grito él a su vez –. Pero yo no lo planee, lo hubiera evitado si pudiera –exclamó.

– ¡Eso ya no importa! No nos podemos poner a pensar en los _'¿Y si?' _–ella pauso por un momento, antes de hablar nuevamente –. Creo…creo…

Edward la miro, su corazón estaba latiendo alocadamente, sabedor de las palabras que seguían, y aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar:

– ¿Qué?

Ella suspiro profundamente antes de decir las palabras más difíciles que tuvo que decir en toda su vida.

–Creo que deberíamos terminar.

El silencio reino. Se podía escuchar el roce de las hojas en el suelo, el susurro del viento contra las copas de los arboles, pero más que nada, se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas, los latidos de los corazones de ambos, corazones que latían frenéticamente en busca de su otra mitad. Corazones que ahora sentían dolor, angustia y desesperación. Ambos, de alguna extraña manera, no estaban sorprendidos por este desenlace, de alguna forma lo habían esperado, pero eso no significa que era más fácil.

El vio la determinación en sus ojos, que ahora estaban empañados con lagrimas, lagrimas que sabía que eran por su culpa. Estaba seguro que no ganaría nada argumentando con ella, sabía que estaba demasiado dolida por sus estupideces como para escucharlo, como también sabía que había sido un pendejo idiota por actuar de la manera en que lo hizo.

Solamente pudo decir:

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Bella no confiaba en su voz, sabía que si abría la boca su voz se quebraría patéticamente. Se limito a asentir una vez.

Edward vio aquel gesto con pesadez. En su interior había esperado que ella se negara, que le dijera que no quería terminar, que quería que siguieran juntos. De manera irracional, el se acerco rápidamente al lado de la chica y la beso profundamente. No era un beso delicado, no. Era algo desesperado. Demostraba la pasión que había en su interior, todos sus miedos, sus angustias, sus alegrías, sus penas, sus sueños. Todo se resumía en aquel beso, cada momento, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima, cada 'Te amo'… Las manos de él se habían posado posesivamente en su cintura, mientras que las de ella descansaban en su cuello. Sus corazones latían como uno solo, al mismo tiempo que sus bocas se encontraban como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas. Sus labios se movían de manera frenética pero armoniosa, tierna pero dura, inesperada pero predecible.

Se separaron lentamente, saboreando aquel contacto. Abrieron lentamente los ojos, mirándose, recordando cada detalle en sus memorias.

–Te amo –su voz fue apenas un susurro en el viento, acariciando cada palabra.

Ella no respondió. Su voz se había quedado atorada en su garganta, solamente pudo seguir llorando, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Al no obtener respuesta, el suspiro quedamente, y se giro para montarse en su moto. Luego de una última mirada hacia Bella, el arranco y se perdió en la carretera a toda velocidad.

Bella lo miro irse en silencio. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando el horizonte, pero ya había oscurecido y había comenzado a refrescar. Alzo su mirada al cielo. No había señales de luz, ni siquiera podía ver las estrellas. Era una luna nueva.

Aun con su mirada en el cielo, susurro:

–Yo también te amo.

Al llegar a su casa, sus padres la recibieron e inmediatamente notaron que algo estaba mal, como al mismo tiempo entendieron que ella no quería y no iba a hablar de eso.

Bella subió a su habitación sin haber saludado a sus padres y sin haber probado bocado. Solamente quería ir a su habitación y echarse en su cama a llorar. Desconecto su teléfono, apago la computadora, cerró la ventana y la puerta con el cerrojo para que nadie la molestara, y así, se hundió en una noche llena de pesadillas.

Un aporreo en la puerta despertó a Bella esa mañana. Parecía que querían tirar la puerta abajo.

– ¡Bella! ¡Maldición! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! –grito la voz de una mujer.

Ella salió rápidamente de la cama, y a tropezones llego a la puerta donde se encontró con el rostro demarcado de su mejor amiga, Alice. Su rostro de duende estaba dominado por la angustia, sus ojos color avellana estaban llenos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

De inmediato supo que las cosas no estaban bien cuando su amiga la agarro fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola escaleras abajo. Ese sentimiento se incremento cuando al bajar, en la sala de estar, se encontraba sus padres, los padres de Edward y sus amigos: Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Luego de una rápida inspección por la habitación, todos los rostros presentaban la misma expresión que Alice, pero sus ojos se trabaron en la madre de Edward: Elizabeth Masen. Su rostro era la imagen de la pena absoluta. Sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su hijo, estaban apagados y llenos de lágrimas.

Su pecho se oprimió fuertemente.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

–Edward… -comenzó Alice, pero su voz se quebró.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta en un pestañeo.

– ¿Qué paso? –preguntó. Nadie contesto y ella intento de nuevo –. ¿Qué paso con, Edward?

–El…el tuvo un accidente –lloro Elizabeth.

El cerebro de Bella no comprendía aquellas palabras. No podía aceptar esas palabras. No tenían ningún sentido.

–Pero… ¿El está bien? ¿Cierto? –pregunto con el corazón en la garganta.

La mirada de la señora Masen dijo más que suficiente.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara frente a sus ojos. Un fuerte dolor le oprimía el pecho y le impidió respirar. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba paralizada. La realidad estaba frente a ella y era horrible. No quería aceptarlo, no iba a aceparlo, no podía aceptarlo. Ella no era consciente del alboroto a su alrededor, de sus amigos y familia hablándole, pidiéndole que dijera cualquier cosa. Sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos como si fueran tambores, su respiración se había hecho errática y en ese momento, todo se oscureció.

Las semanas pasaron, pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Ese día aun la asechaba como un fantasma. Luego de haberse desmayado, no quería abrir los ojos, rogaba para que lo que había pasado hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero ella no tenía tanta suerte. Aquella no era más que la cruda realidad. Edward, su Edward, estaba muerto. Había gritado, había llorado, había roto cosas, se había peleado con el mundo, pero nada de eso le trajo de regreso a su Edward.

Aun le costaba procesar lo que había pasado: según sus padres, el día en que rompieron, el no había vuelto a su casa, en cambio se había encaminado en la carretera; Bella sabía que él lo hacía cuando quería despejarse_ 'La velocidad me tranquiliza. Me deja ser libre' _le había dicho. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese pequeño viaje terminaría con su vida? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en plena carretera un conductor ebrio iba a chocar con él, causando que se rompiera varias costillas y que una de esta perforara uno de sus pulmones? Nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo había imaginado.

El funeral fue lo peor. Fue la experiencia más difícil y dolorosa que había tenido que atravesar alguna vez. Ver el cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, porque si, a pesar de todo lo amaba, verlo inmóvil, pálido, frio, sin su sonrisa picara, sin sus ojos verdes brillando como si tuvieran luz propia…fue lo increíblemente doloroso. El verlo en ese estado trajo una nueva ronda de llanto. Sentía que su alma y su corazón se habían partido en pedazos, que cuando él murió se había llevado parte de ella consigo.

El efecto que tuvo la muerte de Edward en Bella fue obvio para todo el mundo. Era como si ella no estuviera allí, como si solo fuera una estatua. No dormía, no comía, no hablaba…no hacía nada. Era una actitud alarmante que asusto a sus allegados, que intentaron por todos los medios que saliera de aquella depresión, sin éxito alguno.

Bella era consciente de que todos se preocupaban por ella, pero ella no quería que lo hicieran. Ella se sentía terrible, y no era solamente el hecho de la muerte en sí, si no en lo que había pasado antes. Ella aun tenía en su mente, claro como el día, su ultimo recuerdo de Edward: habían terminado, el le había dicho que la amaba y ella…no había dicho nada. Ni una pequeña palabra, ni un sonido y eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Lo había visto en sus ojos, sabía que a él le dolió que no le dijera nada en retorno y eso provocaba que quisiera pegarse en la cabeza con la puerta. El no haberle podido decir 'te amo' antes de que aquello pasara hacia que se sintiese terrible.

Al bajar a desayunar, sus padres la esperaban sentados en el comedor, y lo primero que noto fue que en la mesa había un pastel de chocolate con unas velas que forman el numero dieciocho. Claro, ella se había olvidado de mirar el calendario, bueno, no es como si le importara mucho de todas maneras. Pero volviendo al tema, hoy era trece de septiembre, su cumpleaños.

El resto del día lo paso con sus padres y más tarde con sus amigos. Bella intento poner una buena cara, pero se podía ver claramente que le estaba costando mucho y que lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su habitación y no salir jamás, a pesar de los intentos de los chicos de animarla un poco.

Finalmente, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se marcharon.

Ella estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, cuando su madre la intercepto en el camino.

–Corazón, esta mañana te llego un paquete –le informo dulcemente.

– ¿Un paquete? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

–Si. El repartidor dijo que había pedido traerlo hoy, como regalo de cumpleaños. Espera un segundo que te lo traigo.

Renée desapareció rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, para minutos después, aparecer con el dichoso paquete en la mano.

–Aquí tienes, cariño –le tendió el paquete.

Bella lo tomo, para luego subir rápidamente a su habitación después de haberse despedido de su madre.

Entro en su habitación, cerró la puerta, dejo el paquete en la mesita de luz, se puso el piyama y se acostó para dormir. Con el pasar de los minutos, se dio cuenta de que no lograría conciliar el sueño, por lo que se sentó en la cama.

Sus ojos cayeron en el misterioso paquete, así que con curiosidad, se inclino para recogerlo. El paquete era pequeño, no más grande que un libro, muy liviano y de color azul con copos de nieve plateados. No tenía remitente, y con la curiosidad picándole, rompió la envoltura. Dentro había una caja de terciopelo negro y una carta. Ella decidió abrir la caja primero y lo que encontró dentro la dejo con la boca abierta. Había un delicado relicario de plata en forma de corazón, pero fue la inscripción lo que la dejo sin aire, se leía: _so the lion fall in love with the lamb._

No, no. Era imposible. Nadie sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, a excepción de… Rápidamente abrió el pequeño objeto encontrando dos fotos: una de Edward y otra de ambos empapados sonriéndole a la cámara. Ambas fotos habían sido tomadas el mismo día, y solamente ella y Edward tenían las copias.

Su corazón había comenzado una carrera y sentía que estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar. Vio la carta y la agarro como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que no era muy descabellada considerada la situación.

Tenía escrito su nombre con una pulcra letra que ella conocía muy bien.

Soltando un gran suspiro, ella abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Bella._

_Hoy es tu cumpleaños número dieciocho y quería darte una pequeña sorpresa, por lo que aquí estoy, intentando escribir esta carta; espero que te haya gustado el relicario y no quiero ninguna queja, es mi dinero y si quiero usarlo para mimarte, es mi problema._

_Hace casi dos años que estamos juntos y no podría poner en suficientes palabras lo maravilloso que ha sido el tiempo contigo. _

_Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, trajiste luz a mi vida y paz a mi corazón. Diste a mi mundo un giro de 360 grados, dando vuelta todas mis convicciones, tirando mi cordura a la basura. Desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente, y eso me volvía loco. Siempre lograbas tomarme por sorpresa, ya sea con tus acciones o con tus comentarios sarcásticos. Nunca me había topado con alguien como tú, alguien tan dulce, tímida y considerada, pero al mismo tiempo capaz de ser valiente, osada y defender a los que ama con uñas y dientes. _

_Desde el día en que me dijiste todo lo que pensabas de mí, sin miedo, sin titubeos, supe que tú eras lo que yo necesitaba. Contigo puse los pies sobre la tierra, pero me sentí más libre que nunca y pude comprender el verdadero significado de la felicidad y del amor._

_Sé que muchas veces me comporte como un verdadero idiota y que te lastime, pero créeme cuando te digo que realmente quiero cambiar y sé que puedo hacerlo contigo a mi lado. También sé que mi pasado me persiguió durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso ya no importa, que lo único que importa eres tú, porque tú eres mi pasado, presente y futuro._

_Lamento mucho todo y sé que no merezco perdón por lastimar a un ángel como tú, pero realmente quiero que sepas que significas todo para mí, y lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta._

_Edward._

_PD: Te Amo._


End file.
